Deageformer
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, wheel-jack and Megatron got DE-age by a mysterious blast. The question is, Is the world ready for four teenage Cytronians. Note: Teenage Optimus put my little own twist to him.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus groaned as he sat up. "Primus what happened?" His optics widen as he heard his voice. It wasn't as deep was it was usually. He looked around and saw Ratchet and Wheel Jack, well the younger them anyways, and rushed over to them.

"Ratchet, Wheel Jack. " Ratchet woke up and looked at him.

"O-Optimus?" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah. It's me." He moved back so Ratchet could sit up. Ratchet groaned. "Primus my helm hurts," Ratchet's eyes widen as he heard his voice and Optimus chuckled. Ratchet glared at him.

"Shut it Prime."

"I'm sorry but it's kinda funny to hear that voice again." Optimus chuckled more while Ratchet pouted slightly and looked away.

"We should wake up WheelJack." Optimus stated. Ratchet rolled his optics and slapped Wheel Jack across his face plates making Optimus optics widen in shock.

"I'M UP. WHAT HAPPENED!" WheelJack yelled while the other laughed. "Ow. Ratch did you slap me?" Ratchet looked away smiling. "Maybe. Hehe"

"Why?" WheelJack asked before hearing his voice and looking at the others carefully. "We're younglings again aren't we?"

"Yup"

...

...

"HOW THE FRAG DID THAT HAPPENED?!"

Groaning came from the distances, not so far away from them,and optics looked in that direction seeing a silver and purple not laying on the ground.

"Is that?"

"Megatron" Optimus said softly and without think rushed over to him. "Megatron are you alright?"

" **Watashi** **wa** **torakku de oba hashitta yo in, soreha kanjite imas** u" (yeah but it feels like I was ran over by a truck.) Megatron groaned as he rubbed his helm. Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah that how most of us feel right now."

Megatron sat up and hissed as he try to move his leg opening his optics. " **Convoy?"** He hissed.

" **Anta was watashi ni nani o shimashita?** "(What do you do to me?)

"Megatron calm down. We are not sure what happened to any of us." Megatron growled at that.

" **Naze watashi wa anata o shinjite shoul?** " (Why should I believe you?) He asked as he moved slightly causing him to his again in pain.

Optimus looked at him before picking him up and putting him over his shoulder making Megatron yelp. " **Kono shunkan daun watashi o okimasu!** " (Put me down this instant!) Optimus looked over at Ratchet and WheelJack, who just looked at him in shock. "Ratchet, message the other to open a ground bridge for us." Ratchet nodded and did so while WheelJack looked at him. "Prime you can't be serious. We can't bring him with us. He's s danger to all of us."

"In this state WheelJack.

Megatron isn't that much of a danger to anyone."

"Watashi wa anata ga kikoeru" (I can hear you )

Optimus chuckled. "I know.'

The ground bridge arrived and Prime put a servo on WheelJack's shoulder. " Trust me Alright." WheelJack nodded before they all head through the portal.

 **~ DEAGED~**

A black and yellow young femme stood in the middle of the room, which was located beyond the stars looking at the screen before her in shock while her cousin shake her helm.

"Time." asked a black and purple femme as she walked up behind her.

"Yes Poison.?"

"What was that and why did it fire at earth?" Time stood there nervously.

"Um, well. I don't know why it fired at earth. You pushed me and I don't know what it was."

"We'll find out and were it hit before we get it trouble." Time panicked.

"I know. " Poison rested a servo on her shoulder.

"It won't help if you panic. Try and calm down. You're more likely to find what it is with a clear processor" Poison said with a smile try to calm her cousin down and regretting what she just did.

Time took a deep breath and nodded. "Good because you know i'm not good at this "

Time giggled. "I know cuz cuz."

Poison smiled. "Now get to work. I'll keep Dad and uncle away. Time nodded again and went back to work as Poison left the room

 **~ DEAGED~**

The ground bridge opened back up in the autobot's base. Acree, who was the only one there at the moment, stood up with a small smile. " Optimus, you're back." Her smile faded as the, now, young Prime waved.

"Yeah Optimus is the only one here " Ratchet said quite hurt.

"Hey 'Cree" WheelJack said as he wave. Acree looked at them all for a moment before sighing. "What happened?"

After a few minutes of explaining, and Megatron fell into recharged because of frustration, Acree looked at them. "So a blast came out of nowhere and make you...younger?" WheelJack nodded. "Yup."

Arcee looked at Megatron. "Well there's at least a good side to this." They nod and Optimus rub Megatron's helm.

"The others are going to get a kick out of this. " WheelJack chuckled before yawning. "Primus I'm tired."

"A quick recharge won't hurt. We won't when the kids get here." Ratchet said as he stood up and stretch.

"I'll watch you when they get here" Arcee said with a smile.

"Thanks 'Cee" Wheel Jack responded as he followed Ratchet to the chambers.

She looked at Optimus. "You can recharge to. You look tired" He shook his head. "Alright. I'll get you some energon." She got up and head to the storage room. She came back with energon cubes on a plate. She stopped and chuckled to herself as she saw Optimus fast asleep against the wall. "Sleep well Optimus"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed and love this story for what it is. I'm ever so greatful. To answer gc's question this is the season with Magnus and smokescreen. Hehe. The behavouir of Orion is similar to the Red and blue kick aft...at least I hope that's the name of that story and almost to mirrors. Thank you for being here and I hope you enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A loud engine could be heard ceasing Orion to jump awake. His spark race for a moment before calming himself. He watched as a yellow and black grounder, along with another with white blue and red colors, zoomed their way into the base, followed by a dark green and blue and one, both look bigger;

Orion looked down in his lap to see a sleeping Megatronus. He carefully moved his as the cars came to a stop. He watched as tiny organisms jump out of two of the grounders.

"Goku could so kick Superman's butt in a fight!" yelled the femme looking organism with black and pink fur on its head

"Miko we talked about this. Superman is like a god, he's to OP to be defeated. Even if they were both aliens Goku is basically a human with big hair that goes blonde with more power and a monkey tail." Said the taller mech like organisms. The dark green grounder transformed, while the others did the same, and looked down at them. "Sorry Mi' I have to agree with Jack"

'Miko' puffed her cheeks, which made Orion chuckled softly, "Well that may be true but Goku could total beat him as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." The yellow and black mech, who looked around Orion's age, beeped sassily making the short mech like organism laugh.

"'Bee's right Superman is limitless so SSGSS is nothing to him."

Orion laughed louder causing the blue and white mech to look at him. He stopped and smiled.

~DEAGED~

Ultra Magnus' optics widen in shock. "Optimus?" 'Optimus' stopped his laughter and looked at him confused. The others looked in his direction. Ultra Magnus walked over to him and 'Optimus' stepped back a bit and looked him in his optics.

" Who's the new guy?" Miko asked the others who just shrugged. "He looks like Optimus to be honest. Just younger" she stated.

"Orion, what did you do?" Ultra Magnus said suddenly as his optics narrowed and the others looked at them in surprise.

"I don't know Dino, you tell me. I just woke up here ."

"And you can't remember what happened?" Ultra Magnus raised an optic range. Orion shook his helm.

"Nope"

"What's the last thing you remember?". Bulkhead asked as he and the others walked over. Orion slouch over slightly.

" well the last thing I remember was heading to sleep"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't lie about scrap like this." Orion said as he folds his arms, now standing straight, as he narrowed his optics at Bulkhead. "You callin' me a liar?"

A chill ran down Bulkhead's back and grew nervous. "No no, not at all. I'm just asking." He waved his servos in defense. Orion just continued to stare at Bulkhead as if he could see right into his spark and soul. If looks could kill Bulkhead would have died then and there...if it wasn't for Ultra Magnus standing in front him. "How about not destroying or giving nightmares to a soldier, mhm?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "Fine." He smiled and looked at Bulkhead with a simple smile that somehow made the big guy shiver. Miko tilts her head trying to understand what just happened along with everyone else.

"Orion?" said a tired voice as it entered the area making the everyone looked at that direction. Orion smiled as he saw is his brother walked up to him as he rubbing the sleep from his optics. "Glad to see ya up Meggy." He said with a smile before it turns to complete confusion as he saw Megatronus frozen in his tracks and fear in his optics. He turned back around to face the others again.

In seconds, Orion's servoes turned in the infamous pistols. All weapons were on Megatronus, who was still shocked on what was happening; Orion snarled. "What the fragging pit is wrong with you?" Ultra Magnus blinked snapping out of the unexpected rush and look at the others.

His optics widen and he quickly stepped in front of the brothers. "Retract your weapons"

"Megatron's in the base sir. With all due respect, we are taking fire" Smokescreen said as the others agreed.

"It was a request. It's a direct order for the safety of everyone."

"Mostly yours if you hurt Meg in anyway," Orion growled has his pistols high and ready.

"I assure you that this isn't the megatron you know. Just trust me on this" Bumble was the first to disarmed his weapon before the other two followed and Orion followed soon after still pissed at what happened.

Ratchet and WheelJack entered the room and Ratchet cursed under his breathe. "What happened here?"

"These aft farts tried to shoot Meg!" Orion yelled making Raf jump a bit and Megatronus noticed. "It's okay Orion, no need to get upset about"

"Frag that of course, I'm going to be fragging upset, they would have killed you!"

Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus?"

"The appearance of Megatronus freaked them out a little sending them on edge. No one was hurt though"

"Well, that good. Orion would have handed their afts to them before anything serious happened." WheelJack said. Orion folds his arms.

"Ya damn right I would."

"What's going on? Who are those bots?" Jack asked taking the bot attention back to the humans

Ratchet smiled. "You know us, our appearance is a little off-putting to the fact that you do." Bulkhead optics narrowed as he looked over WheelJack's frame.

"WheelJack?" The young wreck/scientist chuckled.

"Yeah it's me bulky" he responded making the others look confused.

"How did this happen?" Smokescreen asked as Bumblebee beeped. Ratchet laughed a bit. "It's a long story"

"Whoah, Ratchet laughed?!" Miko yelled after putting two and two together.


End file.
